Terima Hatiku
by Swinysoo
Summary: Sasuke-senpai, apa kau tahu? Setiap kali aku melihatmu, setiap kali kita bertemu, dan setiap kali kau tersenyum padaku. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan aneh dimana aku merasa senang.../ONESHOT/RnR?


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Tidak sesuai EyD.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Happy Reading

Di Jepang bukan hal asing lagi apabila seorang gadis yang menyatakan rasa cintanya terlebih dahulu. Hal itu bahkan wajar-wajar saja. Siapa yang bilang tidak. Daripada harus menunggu seseorang yang kita harapkan itu mengatakannya, dengan memberikan kode-kode tertentu atas apa yang kita rasakan sampai ia menyadari atau peka akan hal itu. Bukankah itu cara yang tidak wajar? pemikiran yang seperti itu sungguh egois jika di lakukan.

 _Seorang gadis harus menjaga harga diri didepan pria yang ia sukai? Agar tidak dicap sebagai gadis murahan? Dan harus menyembunyikan perasaan itu atau mungkin menguburnya dilubuk hati yang paling dalam?_

 _Impossible._ Pendirian seperti itu yang ingin diterapkan dalam hidup ini. Ingatlah! Pendirian tersebut hanya ada dan bisa atau boleh dilakukan apabila kita sedang berakting saja, karena apa? Karena alur ceritanya sudah diatur oleh sutradara. Sedangkan kita sebagai seorang manusia tidak mengetahui akhir dari kisah cinta kita, apakah itu sedih atau bahkan bahagia. Jadi, apa pendirian yang seperti itu bisa kita pakai dalam kehidupan ini?

Kalau memang ada, buktikanlah.

Apa pernah hal tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian seorang pria yang kita sukai di dunia nyata? Tentu tidak,'kan. Bisa terjadi sebenarnya, apabila pria tersebut memang menyukai kita. Tapi di zaman sekarang, seorang pria tidak akan mau bertindak seperti itu tentunya.

Kalau kita menyukai seorang pria, nyatakan saja, meski mungkin sulit untuk dilakukan. Tapi percayalah, setelah semuanya terungkap, perasaan lega atau apapun itu akan kita alami. Entah ia menerimanya atau menolaknya.

Pemikiran yang seperti ini telah ada di otak gadis berhelaian _softpink_ sekarang. Pemikiran yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya. Gadis ini tersenyum menatap langit biru di hiasi awan cerah di atas sana. Wajah cantik itu sesekali diterpa angin, membuatnya memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara segar yang ada, lalu ia hembuskan bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua iris mata itu kembali.

Ide untuk menyatakan perasaannya, sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang sebelum itu. Jadi, apapun balasan dari pria pujaannya nanti. Ia akan berusaha menerimanya.

Dan disini, di atap sekolah ini, di bawah sinar mentari kini. Bukan dihari spesial seperti hari Valentine atau White Day. Tetapi, hari ini. Ia akan menyatakan segala yang ada dihatinya. Yang ia rasakan dan alami akhir-akhir ini, kepada seorang pria tampan berambut _raven._

"Sakura! Ada apa?Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke sini. Biasanya kau langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan di sembarang tempat saja?" tanya seorang pria pada Sakura, gadis softpink. Suara itu berasal dari pria _raven_ yang sedang dibicarakan tadi, Sasuke.

Ia baru saja tiba di atap. Iris _onyx_ pria ini bertabrakan dengan iris _emerald_ milik Sakura. Berlangsung beberapa detik dengan saling pandang satu sama lain. Masih diam. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan lagi. Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, sedang Sakura sendiri tengah gugup sekarang. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan meremas roknya kuat.

"Ummm, b-be-begini Sasuke- _senpai,_ ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan." cicit Sakura yang masih mampu didengar oleh Sasuke. Ia membuang muka berharap Sasuke tidak melihat wajah memerahnya.

Penasaran akan hal itu Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, agar bisa menatap mata itu lagi dan mencoba membaca pikiran gadis dihadapannya kini. Melalui kontak mata.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi. Matanya masih menatap lekat Sakura. Nada bicara itu mengalun terdengar ditelinga.

Sakura tidak berani menatap mata itu kembali. Ia hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya. Entah mengapa tatapan itu membuat Sakura bungkam seketika. Seolah-olah semua yang ada di dalam hati Sakura enggan keluar dan mulutnya enggan berkata, selain hanya membalas tatapan itu saja. Hanya menatapnya.

Hingga,

 _Sasuke-senpai, apa kau tau?_

 _Setiap kali aku melihatmu, setiap kali kita bertemu, dan setiap kali kau tersenyum padaku. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan aneh dimana aku merasa senang dan bahagia ketika semua itu terjadi tumbuh karenamu!_

 _Dan sekarang setiap kali aku berpikir tentangmu, setiap kali juga aku ingin melihatmu. Hatiku terus berdetak kencang tak terkendali, entah kenapa aku pun tak tau itu._

 _Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Aku ingin memberitahu segalanya._

 _Aku selalu di sampingmu, tidak bisakah aku mencintaimu?_

 _Hatiku selalu berkata ingin melindungimu lebih dari orang lain, tak bisakah kau menerimanya?_

 _Dalam hatimu, apakah tidak ada diriku? Bahkan hanya sedikit?_

 _Aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang paling berharga untukmu._

 _Ku mohon, terimalah hatiku._

 _Tolong mengerti hatiku, tolong jawab sekarang bahwa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

 _Selalu disisimu, tidak bisakah aku mencintaimu?_

 _Terimalah perasaanku._

Kata-kata itulah yang sedari tadi ada di dalam hatinya, dan sampai saat ini tetap ia lafalkan dalam hati. Sakura bodoh, sangat bodoh. Ia baru saja menyia-nyiakan segalanya, waktunya, untuk bicara empat mata dengan Sasuke.

Kalau saja tadi ia tidak takut ataupun ragu-ragu, Sasuke pasti sudah tau perasaannya. Sasuke orang yang ia cintai, pasti telah memikirkan jawaban atas perasaannya itu. Ia pasti akan mengetahui perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Kalau saja, kalau saja ia tak pergi.

'Dasar pemuda jabrik sialan' umpat Sakura.

.

.

.

.

End

 **Halooo, ketemu lagi sama Soo. Kali ini dengan fic yang berbeda.**

 **Entah kenapa pengen aja bikin fic ini, setelah nonton salah satu drama Korea yang ceritanya mirip kayak kehidupan temanku gitu... #nyegir**

 **Jadi kesimpulannya nih fic terinspirasi dari drama itu.**

 **Yosh, bagi para reader yang udah baca. Tolong review, ya...**

 **Arigatou,**

 **Swinysoo**


End file.
